Anexo:Filmografía de Oliver Hardy
Estas son las películas de Oliver Hardy en solitario (sin Stan Laurel). Para la filmografía completa de Laurel y Hardy, véase filmografía de Laurel y Hardy. 1914 * A Tango Tragedy (as Babe Hardy) * Outwitting Dad (as O.N. Hardy) * Casey's Birthday * Building a Fire * He Won a Ranch * The Particular Cowboys * For Two Pins * A Brewerytown Romance * The Female Cop * Good Cider * Long May It Wave * Who's Boss? * His Sudden Recovery * The Kidnapped Bride * Worms Will Turn * The Rise of the Johnsons (as Oliver Hardy) * He Wanted Work * They Bought a Boat * Back to the Farm * Making Auntie Welcome * Never Too Old * The Green Alarm (as O.N. Hardy) * A Fool There Was * Pins Are Lucky (as O.N. Hardy) * Jealous James * When the Ham Turned * The Smuggler's Daughter * She Married for Love * The Soubrette and the Simp * Kidnapping the Kid * The Honor of the Force * She Was the Other * The Daddy of Them All * Mother's Baby Boy * The Servant Girl's Legacy * He Wanted His Pants * Dobs at the Shore * The Fresh Air Cure * Weary Willie's Rags 1915 * The Tramps (as Oliver Hardy) * The New Adventures of J. Rufus Wallingford (as O.N. Hardy) * Ethel's Romeos * Charley's Aunt (as Oliver Hardy) * Artists and Models (as Oliver Hardy) * What He Forgot * They Looked Alike * Spaghetti a la Mode * Gus and the Anarchists * Cupid's Target * Shoddy the Tailor * The Prize Baby * An Expensive Visit (as Oliver Hardy) * Cleaning Time * Mixed Flats (as Oliver Hardy) * Safety Worst * The Twin Sister (as Oliver Hardy) * Who Stole the Doggies? (as Oliver Hardy) * Baby (as Oliver Hardy) * A Lucky Strike (as Oliver Hardy) * Matilda's Legacy (as Oliver Hardy) * Capturing Bad Bill * Her Choice * Cannibal King * It May Be You (as O.N. Hardy) * What a Cinch * Poor Baby (as O.N. Hardy) * Not Much Force (as O.N. Hardy) * The Dead Letter * Clothes Make the Man (as O.N. Hardy) * The Haunted Hat * Avenging Bill * The Simp and the Sophomores (as O.N. Hardy) * Babe's School Days * Fatty's Fatal Fun * Something in Her Eye * The Crazy Clock Maker * The Midnight Prowlers * Pressing Business * Love, Pepper and Sweets * A Janitor's Joyful Job * Strangled Harmony * Speed Kings * Mixed and Fixed * Ups and Downs 1916 * He Went and Won * Bouncing Baby (as Oliver Hardy) * Ambitious Ethel * This Way Out * Chickens * Frenzied Finance * A Special Delivery * Busted Hearts * A Sticky Affair * Bungles' Rainy Day * One Too Many * Bungles Enforces the Law * The Serenade * Bungles' Elopement * Nerve and Gasoline * Bungles Lands a Job * Their Vacation * Mamma's Boys * The Battle Royal * All for a Girl * Hired and Fired * What's Sauce for the Goose * The Brave Ones * The Water Cure * Thirty Days * Baby Doll * The Schemers * Sea Dogs * Hungry Hearts * Never Again * Better Halves * Edison Bugg's Invention * A Day at School * A Terrible Tragedy * Spaghetti * Aunt Bill * The Heroes * It Happened in Pikesville * Human Hounds * Dreamy Knights * Life Savers * Their Honeymoon * The Try Out * An Aerial Joyride (as Oliver Hardy) * Sidetracked * Stranded * Love and Duty * The Reformers * Royal Blood * The Candy Trail * The Precious Parcel * A Maid to Order * Twin Flats * A Warm Reception * Pipe Dreams * Mother's Child * Prize Winners * The Guilty Ones * The Lottery Man (as Oliver Hardy) * He Winked and Won * Fat and Fickle 1917 * The Prospectors (as Oliver Hardy) * The Modiste * Little Nell * A Day's Vacation * The Boycotted Baby * The Love Bugs * The Other Girl * A Mix Up In Hearts * Wanted - A Bad Man * Back Stage * The Hero * Dough Nuts * Cupid's Rival * The Villain * The Millionaire * The Goat * The Fly Cop * The Chief Cook * The Candy Kid * The Hobo * The Pest * The Band Master * The Slave (as Oliver Hardy) 1918 * The Stranger (as Oliver Hardy) * Globe Hotel * The Freeloader * Bright and Early * The Rogue * His Day Out (as Oliver Hardy) * The Orderly * The Scholar * The Messenger * The Handy Man * The Straight and Narrow * Playmates * Beauties in Distress * Business Before Honesty * Hello Trouble * Painless Love * The King of the Kitchen * He's in Again 1919 * Hop, the Bellhop * The Freckled Fish * Lions and Ladies * Soapsuds and Sapheads * Hearts in Hock * Jazz and Jailbirds * Mules and Mortgages * Tootsies and Tamales * Healthy and Happy * Flips and Flops * Yaps and Yokels * Mates and Models * Dull Care * Squabs and Squabbles * Bungs and Bunglers * The Head Waiter * Switches and Sweeties (as Oliver Hardy) 1920 * Dames and Dentists (as Oliver Hardy) * Maids and Muslin * Squeaks and Squawks * Distilled Love * Fists and Fodder * Pals and Pugs * He Laughs Last * Springtime * The Decorator * The Stage Hand * Married to Order * The Trouble Hunter * His Jonah Day * The Backyard * The Mysterious Stranger 1921 * The Nuisance * The Blizzard * The Tourist * The Bakery * The Rent Collector * The Fall Guy * The Bell Hop 1922 * The Sawmill * The Show * A Pair of Kings * Golf * Fortune's Mask (as Oliver Hardy) * Little Wildcat (as Oliver Hardy) * The Agent * The Counter Jumper 1923 * No Wedding Bells * The Barnyard * The Midnight Cabaret * The Gown Shop * Lightning Love * Horseshoes 1924 * The Perfect Lady (as Oliver Hardy) * Trouble Brewing * The Girl in the Limousine * Her Boy Friend (as Oliver N. Hardy) * Kid Speed (as Oliver N. Hardy) 1925 * Stick Around * Hey, Taxi! * Neptune's Stepdaughter (as Oliver Hardy) * Wizard of Oz (as Oliver N. Hardy) * Rivals (as Oliver Hardy) * Wild Papa * Fiddlin' Around (as Oliver Hardy) * Isn't Life Terrible? * Hop to It! * The Joke's On You (as Oliver Hardy) * Yes, Yes, Nanette * They All Fall * Should Sailors Marry? (as Oliver Hardy) * The Perfect Clown (as Oliver Hardy) 1926 * Stop, Look and Listen * A Bankrupt Honeymoon * Wandering Papas * Madame Mystery (as Oliver Hardy) * Say It with Babies * Long Fliv the King (as Oliver Hardy) * The Cow's Kimona (scenes deleted) * The Gentle Cyclone (as Oliver Hardy) * Thundering Fleas (as Oliver Babe Hardy) * Along Came Auntie (as Oliver Hardy) * Crazy Like a Fox (uncredited) * Bromo and Juliet (as Oliver Hardy) * Be Your Age (as Oliver Hardy) * The Nickel-Hopper (uncredited) 1927 * Two-Time Mama * Should Men Walk Home? (as Oliver Hardy) * Why Girls Say No (as Oliver Hardy) * The Honorable Mr. Buggs (as Oliver Hardy) * No Man's Law (as Oliver Hardy) * Crazy to Act (as Oliver Hardy) * Love 'Em and Weep (as Oliver Hardy) * Fluttering Hearts (as Oliver Hardy) * Baby Brother (as Oliver Hardy) * Now I'll Tell One (as Oliver Hardy) * Love 'Em and Feed 'Em (as Oliver Hardy) 1939 * Zenobia (as Oliver Hardy) 1949 * Fighting Kentuckian (as Oliver Hardy) Referencias * * Categoría:Anexos:Filmografías Categoría:Cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Historia del cine